The present invention relates to futon furniture. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel futon mattress construction and a method of manufacturing a futon mattress.
Futon furniture in recent years has become a popular alternative to standard upholstered furniture. Futon couches, loveseats and chairs can be repositioned so that the furniture can be used as a bed. Futon beds that do not convert into seats or couches are also commercially available.
The cost of futon furniture varies widely. Because of the wide variability in the cost of the futon frame, mattress and decorative coverings, futon furniture appeals to a wide range of purchasers. The unique appearance, dual functionality and in some instances low cost of futon furniture has resulted in rapid growth in the industry.
A "futon mattress" for purposes of this disclosure is a mattress formed by a cloth covering that is filled at least in part with a batting of cotton, a synthetic fiber such as polyester or a blend of cotton and a synthetic fiber. Futon mattresses are firmer than many styles of standard innerspring mattresses. Some consumers prefer to sleep on softer surfaces.
In order to broaden market appeal for futon furniture, manufacturers have developed futon mattresses having a layer of flexible foam positioned within the batting. For example, a futon mattress having a three inch thick solid flat sheet of foam positioned between separate sheets of batting is currently available. The foam sheet is totally enclosed within the batting.
Another even softer futon mattress construction was developed by inserting one or more layers of a foam sheet having at least one convoluted major surface between the layers of batting. "Convoluted" for purposes of this disclosure refers to a contoured surface with raised portions and valleys that has the appearance of an egg crate. As with the mattress described above utilizing a solid foam sheet, the batting completely surrounds the foam. The convolutions help give the mattress a softer, more flexible feel than the feel of futon mattresses employing solid foam sheets.
Futon mattresses which are formed from fiber batting alone or which employ in combination with the batting either the solid foam sheets or the convoluted sheets have disadvantages. When the futon furniture is in the upright or sitting position, the front edge of the seat portion of the mattress tends to flatten over time. The front edge flattens because the batting settles, and also the foam inner layer flattens with use. The flattened front edges do not provide sufficient leg support and the futon furniture becomes less comfortable for the user. Additionally, futon mattresses with flattened front edges appear worn.
Not only does the front edge flatten with time, but often the edge which supports the user's head in the upright as well as lowered position also flattens with use. The edge nearest the user's head also eventually fails to provide adequate support.